The "radio modem," i.e., a selective call receiver having a data interface for communicating with an external computer, is well known in the art. An example is the NewsStream.TM. Advanced Data Receiver manufactured by Motorola, Inc. of Schaumburg, Ill. This radio modem is intended for use with computers having an RS-232 port and a telecommunications program that supports a popular file transfer protocol called "XMODEM." Coupling the data interface of the conventional radio modem with such a computer allows the computer to receive information transmitted by radio and addressed to the radio modem and to store the received information in a file. Additional file access or other software is required when a user then wishes to examine or work with the information in the file.
While the conventional radio modem provides an excellent method of receiving information in a portable computer, the application software available for most portable computers does little beyond displaying information received and perhaps doing a name or telephone number look-up based on information received through the radio modem. Application software for providing vertical services that are custom tailored to the needs of various users is becoming available. As the pace of availability of application software increases, many software vendors create improved versions of application software and issue update software which, when installed, converts the application software to a more recent version.
An obstacle to improving software is the need for a user to be able to purchase a machine-readable copy of the upgrade software and to load the upgrade software to install the new version of the application software. Especially with a radio modem having limited direct interface ability, loading the upgrade software is problematic. One solution would be to purchase the upgrade software on a diskette and load the upgrade software from the diskette to a computer, then loading the upgrade from the computer to the radio modem via the interface therebetween. Such a solution requires a large amount of user tasking and is therefore not preferable. Also, a system provider who wishes to update service-accessing application software cannot guarantee that all users will upgrade the software. This could result in substantial outlay of repair and maintenance time for the service provider to perform upgrading of the software.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for upgrading application software via a radio modem, and particularly for upgrading application software bundled within a radio modem.